Feel My Love
by shastawrites
Summary: A look at the thoughts of a Knight and his princess (Hayate Himeno fluff)
1. Feel My Love

Feel My Love 

_Summary: A look at the thoughts and feelings of a Knight and his Princess._

Chapter 01: Feel My Love

"Himeno... Himeno... Wake up! Wake up! Onegai, open your eyes."

_Please wake up Himeno._ Hayate stroked her short silky hair, gazing at her face with eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. _Wake up Himeno... I haven't told you yet that I love you._

The dark-blue haired Knight of Wind thought of those moments that he could have told her straight out that he loved her... his constant spying on her from trees and rooftops... his undisguised attempts to protect her... the ways he had given her advice.

There were the moments he couldn't be too proud of, when he gave in to the cold side of himself and refused to be touched by her warmth. Those times when sarcasm took over him, making him churn out words like "Tulip head". He knew that he annoyed her, yet he loved seeing her all puffed up with anger. It reminded him that she was so full of life, vibrant with all the colors God had painted her with.

She was so bright, a star that refused to fade out in a galaxy full of others with light that could not match hers. Every person she met could not help but be changed, a little or a lot, depending on who it was.

_Yes, you've changed my life_. She was the one who brought out the side of Hayate that he kept to himself, afraid to hurt and get hurt in return. She was the one who pulled him from the darkness into the light of the sun. The mere thought of her could sustain him for days in his world of anger and sadness. Her smile could give him energy to fight against the evil that threatened the whole world.

But now, the star shines no more. She is a shadow of her own self, limp and unresponsive in his arms. Not even the tears falling down from his eyes could give her the spark of life.

_You don't know how much I care for you... How I'd give my life for you. _How ironic it was that it was she who gave up her life to save them. He felt like he had failed in his mission to guard the princess, the one who saved the world, and at the same time, saved him. He was drowning in his loneliness when she came to him to bring him the happiness he both wanted and needed for so long.

She wouldn't wake up to his pleas. _How can I let you know of my feelings for you?_ He stroked her face lovingly, feeling the soft, pale skin with his trembling fingers. "Wake up Himeno... Please wake up... for us." _And for me._

He bent over her face, lowering his own until the slightest distance between them was gone. His lips caressed her soft ones, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. He kissed her ever so gently, but in that single kiss, he poured out all the emotions he had kept inside of him for so long.

_Feel my love... aishiteru._

Himeno opened her eyes ever so slowly and whispered to him, "Hayate..."


	2. Define Us

Feel My Love 

_Summary: A look at the thoughts and feelings of a Knight and his Princess._

Chapter 02: Define Us

_Hayate... Blue-haired knight of wind, savior, protector, guardian, and..._

**_Friend?_** A little more than that. Holding hands, warm embraces, and butterfly touches of the lips don't quite cut it. Sure, they shared happy times together, helping one another in times of need, but there were those uncomfortable silences that held their longing for each other. They shared not the love of friends, but of something else... something more.

**_Lover?_** Not quite. There were no poetic phrases revealing their feelings for each other, no passions were left in the open. Always the same gazes into each other's eyes, tingling touches and messages that held much more than what the other perceived. Sweet simple words hid the burning flame of love. Romantic gestures usually came with excuses, making up for the sentiment with heated arguments.

**_But still, I wish..._** Happiness was never this hard to get. Smiles and laughter still graced Himeno's lips, but in her eyes, a flicker of sadness could be seen. A translucent veil of sorrow covers the waning moon.

**_I had the chance..._** To be what I want to be. To be closer to you, share your joy and your pain. The chance to be with you, and perhaps, just maybe, I can make you smile.

**To tell you...** That would be suicide. It is obvious you will never let me know of what's in your heart. I will never know your secrets, thoughts, or feelings. I can only make do with what I can read on your face. And even that is not enough.

**What I feel...** It's not important anymore. He will always be Hayate, aloof, and silent as stone. I speak, but he doesn't hear me. I stand before him, but he doesn't see me. It is useless to try, because I'll only get hurt... but even so, it pains me more to keep it inside.

**Aishiteru...** Is it true? Did Hayate just say it? I was swimming in nothingness, finding no land to set my feet upon, no sky to look up to, and no stars to wish upon. Then I heard your voice laced with such warmth. You said you loved me, and it made me want to say "I love you" too.

I opened my eyes and saw your face, your gaze penetrating into my soul. Doubt seizes me as I see your smile. It's just too perfect. Maybe it's a dream, which is about to end to cruelly break my heart. But if it is an illusion, please let me stay in it forever. I am selfish after all. I saved them all because I knew that I could never spend another day without them anymore. Without them, without Hayate, I am useless. I am nothing.

"Himeno..." _He says my name perfectly, as if it were made to escape his lips._

She struggles to get up, not wishing to remain a burden anymore. Himeno tried to stand, but her knees buckled under her. She found herself in Hayate's arms, feeling her cheeks burn. "Hayate, gomen, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about me." _Let me go before I surrender my heart..._

"Baka." Himeno wondered if they were going to argue again, as they usually did. But then, Hayate continued, "I'll never ever forgive myself if I let you go again." He hugged her tightly, holding Himeno close to him.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. I love you Himeno, so much that it hurts to not let it all out. I don't care whether this is forbidden, or if this is a cruel twist of fate, or if you don't share my feelings..." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Even if you don't love me, I'll always be at your side, ready to give you my heart."

"And I'll always be there, ready to accept it." Himeno smiled at him and gently pressed her palm against Hayate's cheek. "What do you know? I loved you too, all this time." She let out a small tinkle of laughter, which was soon cut short when Hayate gently placed his lips upon hers, melting every thought spinning in her head. She gave in, letting Hayate tenderly explore her, allowing him to meld his soul with hers. In that kiss, both of them confirmed what they had for each other.

_Hayate, Blue-haired knight of wind, savior, protector, guardian, and..._


End file.
